The application relates to an air filter and carburetor arrangement involving a round filter and a round filter carrier having a filter plate and the carburetor has a carburetor body having an intake duct which is connected to the round filter carrier and forms a duct longitudinal axis.
The use of round filters for filtering the combustion air fed to an intake duct of a carburetor is known. Where handheld work tools are used, difficulties arise with respect to the arrangement in the housing of the work tool, because sufficient clearance must be provided for the installation and removal of the round filter.
One of the objects of the application is to configure an air filter arrangement having a round filter on a carburetor such that the air filter arrangement remains usable in cramped spatial conditions and ensures simple removal and fitting of the round filter.